Love in different forms
by princess-serine
Summary: One shot in response to "Love in different forms" Challenge by Pinky Green. Harry and Hermione in some very cute romantic situations. Review please!


**"Love in different forms" Challenge by Pinky Green**

This fic was written in response to the above challenge, it's basically Hermione and Harry in different moments that suggest love between them that may be more than friendship and these moments revolve around 10 prompts:

1) Homework

2) Quidditch

3) Breakfast

4) Detention

5) (Playing) Jigsaw Puzzles

6) Paint Ball Fight

7) Kissing Booth

8) (Stuck in an) Elevator

9) Potions

10) Strawberry Bath & Massage

I enjoyed writing it because I am a huge H/Hr shipper. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Homework (Harry's POV)**

Harry, Hermione and Ron were sat infront of the fire in the common room, books lay open infront of them, the table awash with ink pots, parchment, quills and a variety of sweet snacks. Hermione had demanded that they finish their homework for Hagrid before tomorrows quidditch game. Ron of course had grumbled his way from Hagrids hut to the common room, threw his bag down and had remained in a foul mood with Hermione for the past hour.

"Oh bloody hell I can't do this anymore, Harry I'll see you in the dorm."

I looked up at his outburst and watched him toss his things into his bag. I rolled my eyes when he glared at Hermione but waved as he passed me anyway. I noticed that she was staring at her partchment intensely, chewing on her bottom lip. A lock of hair had fallen out of her bun and was dancing across her flawless skin. I reached out to brush it away but froze in midair when she brushed it behind her ear herself. Sighing I brought my hand back and continued with my work. After about 10 minutes I chanced a glance at Hermione again and I have to admit that I was shocked to see her gazing into the fireplace, completely unaware that ink was dripping onto her homework from her quill. I was just about to call her name when my breath caught in my throat. Her gaze was distant but intense. I could see the fire reflected in her eyes, flames dancing against the chocolate backdrop. Her lips were open slightly and slick with saliva. I swallowed hard. The flames seemed to ignite her hair making it glitter as more strands fell infront of her face. This time I didn't hesitate as I gently brushed them back out of her face. My heart seemed to beat louder and faster when she closed her eyes and pressed her face against my hand.

"Hermione" I heard myself say, soft and almost a whisper. I was sure she hadn't heard me but then her beautiful, deep chocolate eyes met mine , a small, shy smile on those lips.

"Harry" Her voice was like music to my ears. I couldn't help it as I leaned in, my gaze jumping from her eyes to her lips and back again. I could see her leaning in aswell. Her breath grazed my face and I could smell her strawberry body lotion. Almost there. I felt her hand in my hair. Her lips were nearly on mine.I closed my eyes...

"Oy! Harry mate come on it's like 12 o'clock and we've got a game tomorrow! Hermione quit being a nag and let him go to bed."

We had jumped apart at the sound of Ron's voice and I could see the blush rising up Hermione's neck and face. I was about to appologise to her when she walked up to me and smiled. I felt her lips on my cheek for a few seconds and when she pulled away I felt the tingle.

"Goodnight Harry" I watched her climb up the stairs and give me a last shy smile. As I rolled up my unfinished essay and made my way up to bed, I couldn't help but think that maybe homework isn't so bad after all.

* * *

**Breakfast **

Today was the quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin and the players on both teams were a mix of excited, pumped, nervous and the Slytherins were definately arrogant and cocky. Ron was babbling away to the people around him and Harry was listening intently to Ron's strategy. Although Harry is the Gryffindor quidditch captain it is no secret that Ron is responsible for every team strategy. Hermione had once said that Harry was much like the Queen of England. She is the head of state but the government makes all the plans and she just says yes. Harry had to agree with her. Harry and Hermione were sat opposite eachother with Ron sitting on Harry's right side, eating the biggest pile of pancakes Harry had ever seen. Without a word Harry passed Hermione the tub of butter and she passed him the goblet of pumpkin juice. Harry looked up from him bowl of cereal and Hermione laughed before reaching across the table and running her thumb over Harry's top lip. Hermione just smiled at the blush on his face and mouthed the words 'Got milk' To Harry's surprise, Hermione lifted her thumb to her mouth and licked of the drops of milk.

Breakfast continued much the same as any other breakfast. Hermione had 1 blueberry muffin with butter that Harry had passed to her, then she would the reach out her hand whilst reading her book and Harry would place a glass of pumpkin juice in it with a slice of orange, exactly the way she liked it. When Hermione had finished her juice she would pick up the plate of bacon and put 2 slices on Harry's plate and pass him the salt shaker. All of this was done without them asking eachother. Every now and then their hands would touch and they would blush and pull away, however when Hermione passed Harry a slice of toast, buttered on one half and jam on the other, he took the toast out of her hand and before she could pull back he grasped her hand in his, interlacing their fingers. Hermione looked up from her book and stared into his emerald orbs. Just as she opened her mouth to say something, Ron bumped into Harry's shoulder and he let go of her hand.

"Sorry mate, hey we should get going, get the team ready and that."

"Yeah you're right. You coming to watch us Mione?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world" They smiled at eachother and Harry, Ron and the team left the great hall together. 10 minutes later the rest of the students began leaving the great hall and headed down to the quidditch pitch.

* * *

**Quidditch (Hermione's POV)**

The game was intense. I watched as bludgers flew across the pitch as ridiculous speeds. The players were just coloured blurs against the sky. I couldn't see Harry but I knew he was high above the pitch waiting for the snitch to come into his sights. The people around me roared and cheered as Ron stopped another quaffle from entering our goals. I've never seen him look so concentrated or intense, I wish he was like this with his homework. I felt myself being pushed forward roughly by Neville.

"Watch yourself Hermione, that bludger nearly took your head off" Oh.

"Thanks Neville, I owe you one" More cheering from around me and I could barely hear the score being read out. 80-120 to Gryffindor. Then I saw it. The little golden ball floating near Malfoy's head. I wanted to scream at Harry that it was there but I already knew he would be flying towards it now. I was right. I felt the wind rip threw my hair as he flew over my head. My heart stopped beating as I caught a whiff of his scent. He was wearing the cologne I got him for his birthday, but it was mixed with his own smell. It was spicy but earthy, almost like freshly cut grass and a hint of broom polish. I saw him approach Malfoy and reach out his hand. The snitch flew straight down and both Harry and Malfoy followed. Pull up, pull up come on Harry pull up. My heart was banging in my ears erratically. The stands fell silent, everyone watched the seekers race for the snitch, only a few feet to go before they hit the ground. Harry leaned forward on his broom, grabbed the snitch and pulled up 6 foot from the ground, Malfoy however pulled up to late and hit the ground. The stands went wild but I rushed down to the pitch.

I could see Harry standing there, his fist raised to the sky, the snitch tightly enclosed. I began running towards him, I could feel the smile on my face. I was almost to him when she jumped on him. I froze. My heart banged painfully and I felt the tears rise in my eyes. I felt sick when her lips connected to his, her arms around his neck, her bright red hair flowing around them in the wind. I turned and I ran.

* * *

**Potions**

It had been a week since the quidditch game and Hermione had still not spoken to Harry. Unfortunately Snape seemed to sense the tension between the friends and had assigned them as eachothers potions partner for the rest of the year. This meant that they had to sit and work together. This of course aggitated Hermione greatly and thus her concentration in class was affected.

"Mione please speak to me, it's been a week and I don't even know what I've done wrong!" Hermione just scowled and hacked at the roots on the desk, throwing them harshly into the cauldron. Usually Hermione loved potions, she found it relaxing. The very specific methodology was calming and she felt an intense swell of pride when the potion she was making turned out perfectly. However at this very moment in time she hated the subject. She was not in the right state of mind to be making such a complex and volatile potion. She took a deep breath and forced herself to concentrate on measuring out the ingredients correctly. Harry opened his mouth to speak again but she just held up her hand.

"Harry please just leave it, this potion is very volatile and it needs to be made correctly"

"Can we talk tonight?" Seeing her hesitation and predicting her negative response Harry quickly went on. "I promise that if you speak to me tonight and you still decide that I deserve the silent treatment I'll go away and I won't ever speak to you again" Hermione snapped her head up quickly and placed her hand on his cheek turning his head towards her, as she did this, her arm accidently mixed the chopped ingrediants together on the desk.

"Harry I don't want you to go away, ever. I promise I'll explain everything tonight, just let's finish this potion first."

"OK Mione" Harry reached across her and grabbed a handful of the chopped ingredients and tossed them into the bubbling cauldron. Before either could react, the potion bubbled and hissed and then exploded sending Harry and Hermione flying backwards into the wall behind them. Hermione was knocked unconscious and Harry dislocated his shoulder. Snape awoke Hermione and then glared at the pair.

"Potter, Granger, get out of my class this instant and do not return until one of you grows a brain. Detention should aid that process. Here. Tonight. 6:00. Do not be late."

Harry and Hermione left the classroom and limped to the infirmary, both thinking and dreading detention with Snape.

* * *

**Detention**

Harry and Hermione arrived at the dungeon at 5:45 not wanting to anger Snape more by being late. They were however surprised to find Dumbledore waiting for them.

"Ahh there you are, I will be taking you're detentions tonight so please follow me to my office."

Harry and Hermione silently followed the Headmaster to his office. When they arrived Dumbledore conjured 2 comfy looking armchairs and a bowl of chocolate truffles.

"Please take a seat, help yourself to the truffles" Both teenagers took a truffle from the bowl and thanked the headmaster.

"Now I hear you had an unfortunate accident involving a potion today, I'm glad to see that you are alive and well. Now, onto your detentions. The school will be holding a kind of carnival, mixing muggle festivities with wizarding festivities. You two will be in charge of organising this event, and I know that neither of you believes that this is a punishment so you will be required to man a stall of my choice. Harry, you will be set up and participate in a game of paintballing. Miss Granger in the spirit of true muggle festivals, you will be in charge of the kissing booth and your punishment requires you to participate in the booth for at least 1 hour. I do not want any protests. Any other stalls are your choice. The festival will take place the week before christmas and I believe that is in 2 weeks. Now go to bed, sleep and report to me as soon as possible with your ideas."

Hermione and Harry left the office and Hermione looked deeply troubled by the idea of a kissing booth.

"Don't worry Mione. If you look like your in way over your head I'll come and save you" He placed his arm around her shoulders and gave her a squeeze and a kiss on the cheek, very close to her lips, before racing towards the portrait hole. Hermione's laughter could be heard throughout the castle. When they reached the portrait hole Harry pulled Hermione over his shoulder in a firemans lift and carried her through the hole.

"Now my lady let us go to bed" Harry carried her towards the boys dorms before she wriggled loose.

"Harry you prat" She hugged him before turning towards the girls dorms, Harry however caught her wrist.

"How about you get in some practice for the festival" Harry bent down and puckered his lips teasingly.

"I'm afraid you will have to wait in line like everyone else" She ruffled his hair and practicqally skipped into her dorm.

Harry smiled, this was definately the best detention he had ever been given.

* * *

**(Playing) Jigsaw Puzzles**

A huge storm had settled over the castle on the saturday, the temperature in the castle was that low that students were bundled up in jumpers and even their blankets. Harry and Hermione were sitting on the floor infront of the common room fireplace, a jigsaw puzzle lay out infront of them. Hermione had decided that playing with a muggle jigsaw puzzle might give them some inspiration for the festival. So far they had decided on a variety of game stalls such as, 'hook a duck' 'shoot the duck' 'knock over the milk bottles' 'ring toss' Harry had decided that the prizes could include various amounts of house points e.g. 10, 20, 30 and a top prize of 50 points. Hermione had also decided that they could go to muggle london and buy a variety of muggle prizes such as cuddly toys, clothing, costume jewellry, muggle sports equipment etc. Hermione was currently looking through the box of small puzzle pieces, while Harry assembled the edge of the picture. Ron had been invited to join them but when he realised that there was no action involved he ran off quicker than a rat with crookshanks on its tail.

"Hey Harry" Ginny walked over to the pair and dropped herself down infront of him, her back to Hermione. "Why don't we go for a walk, just you and me"

"Sorry Ginny but I'm kinda busy at the minute, maybe some other time"

"Oh Harry come on, you never spend any time with me"

"Gin no offense but you've never been interested in spending time with me before, why now?"

"Well, it's only right that I want to spend time with my boyfriend" Harry jumped up so fast that he sent some puzzle pieces flying across the room. Hermione made a very strange choking sound and rushed to pick the pieces up.

"Ginny why the hell would you think I'm your boyfriend?"

"Well you did kiss me after the quidditch match, so I figured you wanted to be with me" Hermione glared at the back of the Ginny's head, supressing the urge to gag.

"No Ginny, you kissed me remember"

"You didn't say no"

"I didn't have a chance to. You jumped all over me. And no I don't want to be with you, right now I want to finish this jigsaw puzzle with Hermione"

"Fine. Whatever." Ginny tossed her hair over her shoulder, glared at Hermione and left.

Harry and Hermione quickly got back into the puzzle and within 45 minutes they had only one piece left, which Hermione could not find.

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Why didn't you go out with Ginny? I wouldn't have minded at all"

"I don't want to be with her it's as simple as that. You are such a terrible lier." Harry reached behind Hermione, his lips close to her ear.

"Besides she's not the one that holds my heart." With that he pulled away, planting a soft kiss to her neck and filled in the last piece of the puzzle. Hermione gazed down at the picture of a couple strolling along the beach and saw that the last piece Harry had placed filled the hole that was in the guys chest moments a go.

* * *

**(Stuck in an) Elevator**

Harry and Hermione had been given special permission to go to muggle London to pick up the prizes. They had finished shopping in one of the large shopping malls and were in the elevator alone. Harry pressed the floor button they needed and they waited for the elevator to start moving.

"Do you think we have enough prizes?" Harry looked at Hermione, shocked, and then down at the 11 bags on the floor of the elevator.

"Oh yeah I think we got enough, I wish we were of age though, we could have shrunk these bags"

"I know, I think I'm getting a blister from the handles" The elevator doors shut and it began its decent. However a few seconds later the elevator gave a sharp jolt and came to a stop. The lights inside the elevator went out and Hermione and Harry were stuck.

"Oh great this is just so typical, of all the elevators in this whole place we get into the one that gets stuck!" Hermione slumped to the floor.

"It's ok Mione they'll fix it soon and if not we have our wands" Harry felt across the floor for Hermiones hand, when he foun it he took her hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"So, are you excited about your kissing booth gig?" Even though he couldn't see it, Harry could feel her glare and couldn't help but smile.

"Absolutely not! Its vulgar and gross and embarrassing"

"So there is no one you would like to kiss? In the entire school?" Again although he couldn't see her he could tell she was blushing, maybe it was that he knew her so well or maybe it was that he could feel the little beads of sweat on her palm.

"Well, maybe, besides its not about who I want to kiss"

"What do you mean?" Hermione sighed.

"Harry I just kiss whoever is in line. i don't choose who I want to kiss they have to want to kiss me."

"And?"

"And I'm not attractive so there won't be anyone in line and I will be completely humiliated"

"That's not true"

"Of course it is, I can't stand there in the kissing booth for one hour with no one wanting to line up without being humiliated"

"No I mean that it's not true that there won't be anyone there"

"How do you know?"

"'Cus, I'll be there" Before Hermione could reply the lights came on and the elevator doors opened. Harry was right, she was blushing.

"Come on, we'll take the stairs"

* * *

**Paint Ball Fight (Harry POV)**

The day of the festival had arrived and Harry was standing in the centre of the quidditch pitch holding a paintball gun. He was dressed in a red jumpsuit with shin pads, arm pads and a breast plate and helmet, he was also wearing goggles. As he looked around he could see a variety of students dressed in red, yellow blue and there were even a few green clad students. All were wearing the same 'armour'

Right well here goes nothing. "OK everybody listen up. First things first, once the game has started do not remove any part of your armour including your goggles. The paintballs can be very painful, especially at close range. So the object of the game is to work in teams and knock the opposing teams out of the game. The winning team is the team least covered in paint. Reds, you have red paint, blues, blue paint and so on. The game will last 1 hour and the game territory are the school's grounds, not the castle and not the forest. Dumbledore will be the judge. Find your team mates, find a base and the game starts when the whistle blows. Good luck and have fun."

Harry approached another player in red. He leaned down to her ear and whispered so noone else could hear.

"You look so hot in that tight red leather jumpsuit" Hermione turned and slapped his chest.

"Oh behave Harry, we have a game to win"

"Only if your my prize. Lets go kick some ass" Harry slapped Hermione's backside playfully and ran off towards his other team mates.

5 minutes before the end of the game, Hufflepuff and Slytherin had been knocked out, for some players it was in the literal sense. Harry and Hermione were standing back to back, their suits splattered with blue, yellow and a few green splodges.

"Its the last stand Harry, 5 more minutes"

"I say we hit them hard and we hit them fast, give it all we've got."

"Ready?"

"Absolutely!" Harry and Hermione, along with the rest of the reds ran from behind Hagrids hut, ambushing the blue team and covering them in splodges of red paint. The ravenclaws didn't have time to retaliate as the final whistle was blown. Dumbledore called the teams back to the quidditch pitch.

"I hope you have all enjoyed this game, but there is only room for one winner and that winner is... The REDS! Well done Gryffindor. 100 points to the winners and 50 points to Ravenclaw for putting up an honourable fight!"

The players began heading to the changing rooms so they could wash up and enjoy the rest of the festival however Harry grabbed Hermione and turned her to face him. Now that she had removed her helmet and goggles he could see the flush of colour on her face and the blaze in her eyes.

"I want to collect my prize." Hermione just smiled and leaned up. Harry slowly leaned down towards her his tongue darted out to moisten his lips. A few centimeters to go. Harry suddenly jumped up and spun around. Ron was doubled over laughing. Harry looked down behind him and saw a wet splodge of wet paint on his backside. He turned back to Hermione to find her heading towards the dorm. He'd collect his prize sooner or later but right now his mind was set on revenge. He shoved his helmet back on and charged at Ron, pelting him with red paintballs.

* * *

**Kissing Booth**

Hermione had been standing in the kissing booth for 55 minutes and to her shock a lot of people had turned up at the booth, some had even come back for a second and even a third kiss. Although she was practically beaming she was still slightly disappointed that the one person she wanted to kiss hadn't turned up yet. That is until she looked up and saw him jogging towards the booth.

"Excuse me mate but I'm here to get whats mine" Harry gently pushed the boy infront of him to the side and walked up to the booth.

"You can stop feeling disappointed now 'cus I'm here" Harry flashed her a huge grin and gave her a wink.

"Your so full of yourself, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Like I said, I've come to get whats mine" Before anyone could say anything, Harry leaned through the booth window, grabbed the back of Hermione's head and crushed his lips to hers. Hermione saw stars and quickly kissed him back. They were both so lost in eachother that they hardly noticed the cheering around them, and the shouts of 'about bloody time' and ' way to go Harry' They just kissed and kissed and kissed.

* * *

**Strawberry Bath & Massage**

Hermione smiled and smoothed her wet hair back. Then she put some strawberry body wash in her hands and rubbed it along her arms, shoulders neck and chest. The door opened and Harry wandered in.

"Mmm something smells delicious" He walked to the bathtub and kneeled down, grabbing the body wash he began washing Hermiones back. When he was finished he kissed her on the top of her wet hair and stood up.

"How about you dry off and I'll give you a massage?"

"Sounds perfect" When he left Hermione got out of the bath and dried herself off. She braided her wet hair and wrapped her body in a fluffy white towel, she slipped some knickers on and left the bathroom. Harry guided her to the bed where he had her lay down on her front and take off the towel. When she was comfy he straddled her backside and began massaging strawberry body lotion into her skin.

"So what were you thinking about that kept you in that bath for over an hour?"

"Oh, just all the little moments we shared before we eventually got together, thanks to you" Harry stopped massaging and leaned down over her back. He interlaced her left hand with his, their wedding rings touching and he whispered in her ear.

"Well mione, you know that I always get what I want" With that Hermione turned underneath him and kissed him, hard. Harry leaned up slightly so he wasn't crushing her and as they were kissing he massaged her protruding stomach. "I always get everything I want" The room soon became filled with moans and strawberry scents.

* * *

**A/N** well thats it, done, my oneshot challenge response. I hope you guys like it. Let me know and check out my other stories! :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW xxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
